


alls well that ends well

by peachygreen



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Gore, pointless short depraved gorefest, thats it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachygreen/pseuds/peachygreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That might need more than a few band-aids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	alls well that ends well

Gon had considerable endurance. It was one of his biggest strengths. He could run at top speed for a very long amount of time, he could jump high and move fast and bounce with boundless energy. But even his lungs burned, even his legs ached with how hard he was pushing them-- he was afraid to admit it but he felt _exhausted_ \--

Three cards cut through the air by his head so fast he heard the sound barrier break; even as he ran he felt a small cut sting his neck. Gon kept switching up his direction but no matter what he did he was just too out in the open up here. He sprang from rooftop to deteriorating rooftop, but every leap he made was overtaken almost immediately.

Hisoka stuck to him like a shadow. And he was getting closer every second. Another card sliced right through the arm of his jacket and into his skin-- Gon could feel his control on the situation slipping bit by bit as he was driven back more and more.

He made a single step sloppier than he could afford, ending up closer to the edge of a rooftop than he'd meant to. 

Hisoka was already descending on him; Gon had no choice left but to jump, and pray.

The building had been unfortunately high and he still fell much quicker than he had expected. His flying leap sent him sailing through the air blindingly fast. For a second, wind rushed in his ears. He blinked and met the ground.

The excruciating pain that jolted up Gon's legs numbed him to everything else. He heard a pop. For a moment, he was unable to do anything but lay crumpled to the floor, wailing softly. Then he bit down on his tongue, got to his feet and limped as fast as he physically could. Every step felt like knives impaling his feet. But he dragged himself to any kind of shelter-- above all, under any circumstances, he could not stop moving.

He managed to reach a huge hole in the wall of a building. Like most of this area, the thing was falling to pieces. Gon tripped over the rubble littering the entrance of the hole, igniting white hot pain in his ankles. By the feel of it, he'd severely sprained them both. It was through sheer force of will that he was able to stand yet again, despite the pain and the concerning wobbliness of his legs. It was dark inside the ruined building, the light from outside at his back and stretching his shadow across the dirty floor. A larger, impossibly larger, shadow soundlessly swallowed his.

Gon shook like a leaf. His knees nearly buckling, nonetheless he turned around slowly. He set his shoulders back, lifting his chin and met Hisoka's gaze head on. What he saw in the man's eyes scared him terribly, but he wouldn't take what he was about to get lying down.

Hisoka took a step forward; Gon limped a step back. Even in the dim lighting, the bruise coloring one side of the mans pale jaw was extremely visible. Gon had executed an ingenious plan to land such a strong hit on the man. But he hadn't anticipated that the punch would have... more than one kind of effect on Hisoka. After his damage, it was as if he'd switched gears, his playing with Gon took a more active turn-- just like in Heaven's Arena.

The silence was potent. He could feel Hisoka's heavy presence as he loomed closer, clinging to his skin like dew, invading his mouth with every shuddering breath he took and coating his throat. The way he was lit from behind cast an unnerving shadow on his face. Gon had a brief moment where he registered Hisoka's arm pulling back before the hit cracked across his skull and sent him crashing into the wall.

He curled up on the ground, weakly wrapping his arms around his head. The pain was terrible. He couldn't get his eyes to focus. He didn't think he could stand up anymore, his ankles throbbed and he couldn't quite get them to move right.

He unshielded his head anyway, bracing his hands against the ground. Slowly, torturously, Gon got back up again. He couldn't control the way his legs were shaking, but there he stood. His eyes slid up to meet Hisoka's again. The man looked very pleased.

The punch to his gut felt like it had almost positively crushed his insides. The air was knocked out of Gon's lungs so he couldn't even scream, only a forced wheeze with the edge of a whimper. He crumpled to the floor, clutching his stomach and squirming in unbearable agony. A soft, high whining filled his ears, which he dimly realized was coming from him.

Something wrapped around his ankle, before the world flipped. Hisoka had lifted him up by his ankle. He clawed blindly at the ground, the pain overwhelming his mind to the point he could barely struggle.

Hisoka swung his body into the wall like he was throwing a rag. The impact shatterred Gon's back and left him slumped on the floor. The breath had been knocked out of his lungs, and his chest felt like it had locked up. Gon was only aware that Hisoka had walked towards him and bent down when he grabbed his face. He tilted his head up, gently, despite everything he had just done to Gon. Gon was scared. He was so scared, his eyes were wide and glistening, and he was deliriously certain the man could hear his heart hammering like a rabbit's. Hisoka's thumb moved near the corner of Gon's mouth. Gon reacted automatically, biting with the full strength of his jaw.

Hisoka didn't even blink. He only wrapped his other hand around Gon's neck. He squeezed, grip vicelike and tightening, until Gon had no choice but to let go. He struggled weakly, wrapping his small hands around the man's wrist. But Hisoka didn't let up, wringing desperate little sounds out of the boy under him as Gon tried to beg for breath. 

Hisoka retracted his hand only when Gon's nose began to bleed. The boy doubled over immediately, hacking like he was going to cough his lungs out. He trembled on his hands and knees for a bit. He seemed to no longer care about the severe state of his ankles, as he then wobbled to a stance and sweeped his leg around to kick Hisoka.

His ankle was grabbed immediately. Gon cried out in pain as Hisoka gripped the most painful area of his leg, and twisted around to try to punch the man. His fist was caught too, and the awkward position gave Gon no leverage to resist when he was flipped over onto his stomach. 

Hisoka still had a hold of his arm, which was straining behind his back at a painful angle. Gon's breath caught as Hisoka pulled it higher, to the edge of its range of mobility. The man didnt stop, pushing to snap it like a wishbone. Gon screamed when the pain shooting through his arm, shoulder and back quickly became unbearable. 

The inhuman pressure finally broke his arm right out of the socket with an audible crack. Gon screamed in agony through his arm being ripped from his body, the skin tearing in strips. The unfortunate angle and direction of the ripping led to a particularly large strip of skin being peeled from his shoulder and almost to the center of his back. The muscles that had been connecting the shoulder to the bicep were reduced to hanging strands. Gon had gone into shock. He lay motionless on the ground, warm blood pooling around him.

He was barely aware that he was being turned around and lifted off the floor. Hisoka had sat him up in his arms and lay him back against the wall. The reek of blood was nauseating beyond comprehension. His arm was gone. Flesh hung off his shoulder in strips. Gon keeled over to the side to throw up.

It wasn't much, just a little bit ran off his face. He mostly gagged so forcefully his entire body convulsed. Strands of thick saliva connected his shivering lips to the ground.

Again, he was made to sit up. Gon's face was an unsalvageable mess of tears and filth. His chest heaved. His throat was discolored by extremely prominent finger-shaped bruises, and bits of muscle and even collarbone peeked through where skin had been peeled off near his shoulder. His shirt was soaked in viscera. Hisoka was staring at him.

Gon hardly comprehended reality anymore, but he was still dimly aware of the hungry gaze boring into him. There was a hand on his hip. Gon was drowning in too much pain and horror to think about why Hisoka was bracing one hand on his pelvis and tightly gripping his leg with the other. 

Until he started pulling, and Gon's eyes widened, his mouth fell open into an agonized wail. Hisoka's eyes never strayed once from his face. The irresistible force he used went against all laws of anatomy, stretching ligaments to their snapping points and dismembering much more easily than should be possible. Gon screamed, and screamed, and sobbed and then only choked. He couldn't manipulate any of his body anymore, his entire lower half burned. 

His leg tore out of his pelvis with sickening noises. All of his screaming had left Gon unable to make any more sound while he hyperventilated. His abdominal muscles spasmed from the agony and his bladder released. The skin of his thigh gave like it was nothing, peeling in strings, and the major artery peeked through the separating muscle and ripped. Blood drained out of him ceaselessly, drenching the crotch of his shorts and outward.

Gon was paler than Hisoka now, and very still. Hisoka had maintained eye contact with him the entire time. The unnaturally amber eyes burned into Gon, the only thing left that he recognized as the corners of his visage faded. He could no longer see Hisoka clearly, and he couldn't hear anything at all. The stench of blood and other things was unspeakable.

He hardly noticed the soft brush against his cheek. He felt ice cold.

His own gored arm and leg in a little pile on the ground was the last thing Gon ever saw.


End file.
